Harry Potter and the Six Seals of Slytherin
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: The Sixth Year is starting. The war against Voldemort grows, Ron and Hermione fall victim to the curse called Love, Vicktor Krum becomes a teacher, and Harry becomes a Animagius. *UPDATED 06-30-03
1. Author's Notes

Harry Potter  
and the Six Seals of Slytherin  
Year Six At Hogwarts  
  
A/N: A complete Chapter List is included in this A/N, but be warned before time that titles and context of chapters may very well change as I write them. Also below are the deffinitions of the six seals, and what they mean. Also, quite a few MAIN characters WILL DIE. But NOT Harry, Ron or Hermione. . . . at least not yet....  
  
Aporripsi -- Roman word for Rejection, the First Seal  
  
Fobos -- Roman word for Fear, the Second Seal  
  
Lypi -- Roman word for Pain, the Third Seal  
  
Apoleia -- Roman word for Loss, the Fourth Seal  
  
Prodotis -- Roman word for Traitor, the Fifth Seal  
  
Thanatos -- Roman word for Death, the Last Seal  
  
Rating: R  
  
for Profanity, Violence, Adult Content, and some scary moments.  
  
Summary:  
  
The Sixth Year is starting. The war against Voldemort grows, Ron and Hermione fall victim to the curse called Love, Vicktor Krum becomes a teacher, and Harry becomes a Animagius.  
  
Coupling:  
  
Serious Couples  
  
Ron/Hermione  
  
Brief or Hinted Couples  
  
Brief Harry/Ginny  
  
Brief Harry/Luna  
  
Brief Harry/Cho  
  
Brief Ron/Luna  
  
Brief Krum/Hermione  
  
Chapter List  
  
(May be subject to change)  
  
1 "Moody's Watchful Eye" COMPLETE  
  
2 "Uproar at the Burrow"  
  
3 "Summer at Grimmuald Place"  
  
4 "Mr. Black's Funeral"  
  
5 "Death, Dementors, and Diagon Alley"  
  
6 "Picking Classes"  
  
7 "Professor Krum"  
  
8 "The Unexpected Class"  
  
9 "Moony, Moody and Tonks"  
  
10 "Kiss at Midnight"  
  
11 "Aporripsi"  
  
12 "Godric's Hollow on Halloween"  
  
13 "The Prison Break"  
  
14 "Fobos"  
  
15 "Christmas at the Burrow"  
  
16 "Animagius Traning"  
  
17 "Lypi"  
  
18 "Sirius and the Mirror"  
  
19 "The Valentine's Ball"  
  
20 "Apoleia"  
  
21 "Granger's Gravestone"  
  
22 "Expelled"  
  
23 "Moony and Wormtail"  
  
24 "Prodotis"  
  
25 "Death at the Burrow"  
  
26 "The Tomb of Slytherin"  
  
27 "Thanatos"  
  
28 "The Greatest Wizard of All"  
  
29 "Sirius and Snape"  
  
30 "Beginnings and Endings" 


	2. 01 Moody's Watchful Eye

Chapter One  
Moody's Watchful Eye  
  
It was unseasonally cold on Number Four Privet Drive. So cold, in fact, that most didn't believe it was summertime. This bothered only one of two sixteen-year-olds living at Number Four Privet Drive. Dudley Dursley didn't enjoy the cold, but the other boy, his cousin, thin, pale, dark-haired Harry Potter, could care less.  
  
Of course, Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy, not by his aunt and uncle's standarts anyway. Harry was skinny and pale, while his Uncle and Cousin were fat and pink. His aunt was boney and lankey. Of course, this wasn't what made Harry Potter odd. It was his scar.  
  
A thin, lightning-bolt shaped scar, the result of the dreading killing curse, Avada Kedavra. Because it was this scar that identified Harry, as a wizard.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been sitting in the kitchen, when Harry came walking in, and went to the pantry looking for something to eat. Never before had Harry been allowed to do something like that, and Harry didn't know if it had been the threates made by some wizards last year that kept him out of trouble, or if the Dursley's knew how horrible he felt. He suspected it wasn't the latter.  
  
Harry hadn't spoken once since he returned to Number Four Privet Drive almost three weeks ago. The only time he spoke was when telling his snowy white owl, Hedwig, where to deliver the letters he would write once every three days to Mad-Eye Moody, Ron, or Hermione, or when he was asleep.  
  
Becuase in his dreams, he kept reliving the night.  
  
Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her.  
"Come on, you can do better than that!"  
  
Harry had seen this before. They were in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater and convicted killer, and Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, were in the midst of a duel.  
  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in  
shock.  
  
Harry saw all this too. The battle with Voldemort's followers was over, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Harry's school had rounded up all of them: All but Bellatrix Lestrange, because she was killing Sirius.  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc  
as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging fro the arch... Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the  
other side any second. . . . But Sirius did not reappear.  
  
It had been the same everytime. Just like when it had really happened. Every night for three weeks he saw his Godfathers death. During Harry's third year at Hogwarts School, he had been forced to relive his worst memories by Dementors (Horrible creatures that keep their faces hidden and suck souls), then Harry had heard his parents die. He wondered, if a Dementor attacked now, if he'd relive his mother and father's death, or Sirius'.  
  
These were the thoughts on Harry Potter's mind when a loud banging on his bedroom door broke his silence. "Potter!" his Uncle Vernon bellowed through the door. "C'mon then, were going to the store." Vernon said and then grunted "You can come with us or stay locked in your room, you're choice."  
  
Harry, who had no intention of staying locked up, decided a walk might do him some good, and silently took a coat and left his room. He took a silent seat in the car, and didn't talk the entire ride over. Nor did he talk when they exited the car and went to the store. The Dursley's didn't mind, nor did they care. Harry was halfway through the produce department when a girl around his age with shiny red hair suddenly approached him and gave a "Hi Harry!".  
  
Harry, who had never seen this girl before was about to say something when her hair turned pitch black, like his own. Then before his eyes, the girl again changed her look again: now it was bushy and brown like his best friend Hermione Granger. Suddenly it hit Harry, and he said "Tonks?". And the girl (Who's hair was now a neon green) smiled and kisses Harry on the cheek before completly changing again, she was now taller, older, and had messy pink hair.  
  
"That's right Harry." She said pleasntly, she leaned on a cart of melons and slipped, sending herself to the floor, and great watermelons went rolling down the hall. Harry couldn't help but laugh as she rised and was covered in thin, red watermelon juice.  
  
"You're following me again." Harry said as she wiped the watermelon jucie onto her shirt. She gave him a 'of-course-I-am' look and then sneezed from the juice. "Mad-Eye wants you kept as safe as possible when in the Muggle world." She said, pointing toward a corner where a much older man with long dark hair was standing. Harry would have thought he was a janitor, he was in all gray, and was leaning on a mop and had a baseball cap pulled down over his eyes. Yet, it was the wooden leg that gave him away. Harry realized the baseball cap was to keep his magical eye hidden. Though the man was facing away from Harry, he said "'Lo Potter" and Harry wasn't surprised: He knew very well that Moody's eye could see through almost anything.  
  
"'Lo Mr. Moody" Harry said politly. Moody shook his head walking back over saying: "What's this 'mister' crap Potter? Call me Mad-Eye, everyone else does." Harry nodded to show he had heard him, and then felt a hand clap onto his back. He spun around and stared into the face of Remus Lupin.  
  
"How's summer Harry?" Lupin ask. Harry gave him a look as of rage, but only beiefly. How could Lupin ask that? Hadn't he seen Sirius die?  
  
"How do you think?" Harry said, with a icy chill in his voice that rivaled the weather outside.  
  
"Harry, I know, I miss Padfoot too." Lupin said with a sigh. Harry had forgotten, when he had spoken his rude words, that Remus and Sirius had been good friends. "That's why were here."  
  
"What?" Harry ask, utterly confused. Lupin shook his head and handed Harry a note. It read:  
  
Harry,  
I have spoken to Fudge, and he has agreeded to publicly clear Sirius Black's name. His funeral is to be held the last week before the start of  
the term, at GP  
I have informed Arthur and Molly that you are to arrive at the GP by Monday, and the Weasley's will be waiting for you. Remus, Nymphadora, and Alastor will be staying with you until Monday, and then will accompany you  
to GP  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry read it to himself, and felt his heart lighten. A Funeral, and a public pardon. Though Harry was still grieving over Black's death, he knew that at least now the world would know the truth. He truned to Moody and ask: "But, where's 'GP'?"  
  
Moody looked at him as if Harry was ill. "Grimmuald Place of course, think Potter. We can't very well say that, what if Voldemort got his hands on this letter?"  
  
Harry suddenly felt rather silly. Moody nodded to him, then turned to Lupin and Tonks. "Remus, I expect you must be on your way to Miss. Granger's home?" Lupin nodded, waved to Harry, and then with a pop disapparated. Tonks then said: "I know, I'll be at the Burrow. Seeya' Mad-Eye. Bye Harry!" She said and she too disapparated. Harry looked around, and found that none of the muggles seamed to notice at all. Harry turned up to Moody, expecting him to leave.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Potter." He said at once. "Except to your Uncle's house. I'm suppose to stay with you for the week until Grimmuald Place had been cleaned.  
  
Harry wondered if Grimmuald Place could ever be "Clean" but as Moody explained, he realized it. Apparently, after Sirius had died, Kreacher (the house-elf who lived there) in a attempt to want to make the others not come back, he let a mess of Boggarts into the house, and now Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Order member, had the task of flushing them out.  
  
When Vernon, Peatunia, and Dudley finished shopping and heard that "Mad- Eye" Moody was moving in, they all looked downright offended, but said nothing as a old man with a face like wood and a magic eye was not the person they would argue with today. Or any day.  
  
When they arrived home at Number Four Privet Drive, Moody went inside, entered the guest room, and stayed to himself. For the rest of that night the Dursley's hoped that he'd stay inside there, and not come out again. Harry, who had ambitions of being a Auror like Moody when he graduated, had hoped to ask him for advice. (This was also, Harry reminded himself, a good way to escape thinking about Sirius)  
  
The next morning as Dudley was watching TV, Vernon reading the paper, Peatunia was spying on the neighbors, and Harry was eating, a loud bang filled the house. Vernon leapt up, cursing loudly. Moody came hobbling out of the guest room on his wooden leg, his cloak on fire.  
  
"What the ruddy hell are you doing!?" Vernon bellowed, forgetting any fear he once had of Moody. Mad-Eye looked at Vernon with his magical blue eye for a moment, before he returned to his robes and extinguished them.  
  
"Damn thing." Mad-Eye grumbled. "Just wouldn't shut off." Vernon stared at Moody with utmost hatrid before saying: "What the devil did you do?!" Mad- Eye turned on him, and raised his wand. Harry thought for a moment that Moody would jinx him, a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"I blew up your air conditioner." Moody said. "It wouldn't turn off." Vernon's face turned a nasty shade of maroon, and Harry was sure something had started. Uncle Vernon whirled around and looked around the room franticly, he grabbed the fireplace poker, Harry gasp, as Vernon spun around and aimed a blow at Moody. . . .  
  
When the stunning spell wore off on Uncle Vernon, and he woke up on the floor of the living room, Peatunia fell into a crying fit. Though Harry had explained that the spell only stunned him, Peatunia was out of her wits. Mad-Eye looked as if he didn't care one bit, and after he hit Uncle Vernon with the stunning spell, he had went to the kitchen table and sat down, then he magically wipped up his own breakfast (Only drinking from his hip flask, of course). After Vernon woke up, Harry joined Moody at the table.  
  
"He's okay." Harry said. Moody grunted. "Mr. Moo-, er, Mad-Eye?" Harry started. "My aunt and uncle, they just don't understand us, and I, err, well I know you can get a bit, er, jumpy, but, next time --" (Harry was sure there would be a next time) "-- could you use a less powerfull stunner?"  
  
Mad-Eye nodded once, and returned to his food. He and Harry sat in silence, and didn't speak when Dudley drove Uncle Vernon to the doctor (Dudley had been driving everywhere since he got his license), nor did they speak when Peatunia went up to her bedroom, and locked the door.  
  
Finally, when Moody had finsihed his meal, he turned to Harry and said "So Potter, McGonagall told me you wanted to be a Auror." Harry nodded. "Well then, I'll show you some tricks, shall I?"  
  
Harry's next week at Privet Drive was the most fun he'd ever had there. Indeed, since the stunning spell, the entire Dursley family spent most of the day in their bedroom, or out, until Moody and Harry returned to their bedrooms and went to sleep. Since Harry couldn't do magic during summer, Moody only demostrated some spells, and most of the time he taught Harry new tricks with the Invisibility Cloak. The rest of the time Moody spent telling Harry old tales from his Auror days.  
  
Harry enjoyed the tale about Malgon (The first dark wizard Moody had ever caught himself) very much, and had to admit, the time he spent listening to Auror tales, wasn't so bad.  
  
But the dreams didn't stop, he still saw Sirius die everytime he slept, which is why he urged Moody on, and tried to spend as much time as he could studying Auror skills.  
  
Finally the week ended, it came quick, but Harry didn't mind. Moody magically packed Harry's trunk, and Harry said goodbye to his Aunt and Uncle (Through the closed door). And then Harry and Mad-Eye set off for Number Twelve Grimmuald Place.  
  
*************  
  
Well, hope you're likin' it so far. The Next Chapter "Uproar at the Burrow" backtracks and talks about Ron and Hermione's summers so far.  
  
********************* 


	3. 02 Uproar at the Burrow

Chapter Two  
Uproar at the Burrow  
  
"Why the hell would you care who I write to!?"  
  
"Because he's a git!"  
  
"Vicktor is not a git Ron Weasley!"  
  
"Sure, neither is Malfoy!"  
  
"You're impossible!"  
  
"I'm impossible?"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"I'm not the one who's dating someone four years older than me!"  
  
"Vicktor and I are not dating!"  
  
It wasn't the first time a argument broke out between Ron and Hermione that summer. Since Tonks and Hermione arrived at the burrow and the Weasley family began packing for the funeral at Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place, Ron and Hermione had broken out in several arguments. This perticular one was over Hermione's complaint that Vicktor Krum hadn't written her back in six months.  
  
"Who cares, you know he got kicked off the team?" Ron had told her, and then went into reasons why Krum had lost his seeker spot. Hermione had accused Ron of being prejudice of Krum just because he attended Drumstrang, and Ron had gone into saying she only liked him because he was pretty. ("Same as with Lockhart" Ron said)  
  
When Mrs. Weasley finally heard enough, she told Ron to degnome the garden and asked Hermione to feed the family owls. Fred and George, who were now living at their Joke Shop in Diagon Alley, had come home only for the funeral. Bill, the oldest Weasley, also arrived. Charlie once again sent his sorrows, saying he couldn't get away. ( "Mum, I want to come, but there's a Chinese Fireball about to give birth and they need me!")  
  
The biggest surprise of the week leading up to their departure to London happened on Thursday. There was a knock on the door, and when Ron anwsered it (Still complaing about Krum under his breath) He nearly died of shock. On their door step was Percy.  
  
"Is dad home?" Percy asked, a look of mixed embarressment and fear in his eyes.  
  
"He's in bed. Why do you care anyway?" Ron said in a voice that could have frozen a polar bear.  
  
"Ron... I... well... I need to talk to father."  
  
Molly Weasley had been fixing her kids breakfast when she heard Percy's voice. She ran to the door, pushes Ron out of the way, and hugged him, only briefly. "Why are you home Percy dear?" She ask. Percy shook his head and ask again if their dad was awake. Percy was greeted with a rather cold shoulder by Bill and Ginny, and Tonks advoided him all toghther. Hermione nodded once, then returned to her letter to Krum.  
  
Finally Arthur Weasley came downstairs.  
  
The room became very still, Arthur was in mid-yawn when he saw Percy, his eyes narrowed and he spoke, "What is he doing here?" As if Percy was some kind of stray dog. Percy only shook his head and walked toward him. "Father." He said in a business-like-voice. "I have come to, err, well--" Percy broke off, he couldn't seam to find the words. "I wanted to apologize." He finally spit out. Arthur merely grunted and went off into the kitchen.  
  
"Father!" Percy called, following him into the kitchen, (Ron, Hermione, Bill, Ginny and Molly all followed too, of course,) Arthur walked over to the pantry, and began to look for something, ignoreing Percy completely.  
  
"Molly." He said digging through the cupboard. "I can't stay long enough for breakfast, Dumbledore wants me at the Ministry, he thinks he can get me a promotion. Oh that would be wonderful." He said, pulling some bacon out, cooking it with a flip of his wand, and then he pushed it into his mouth and began chewing. "Dumbledore wants the Order members to take over the fight against You-Know-Who, seeing as how we were right about him."  
  
Arthur spoke these last words with perticular coldness, and it seamed directed toward Percy, who scowled.  
  
"Father, I said I'm sorry. You were right."  
  
"I know I was!" Arthur spat. "Now get out of my house!"  
  
Percy's face became crimson around the ears and he spun on his heels and headed for the door, Mrs. Weasley made a move to stop him, but then stopped catching Arthur's glare.  
  
As Percy stormed out, Lupin came back, it had been a full moon and he had been away, and his face turned to a look of bewilderment upon seeing Percy. He opened his mouth to speak, but Bill shook his head and Remus got the message.  
  
Finally the time came for the trip to Number Twelve Grimmuald Place, the house was busy packing. Arthur and Fudge were still in debates over a promotion, and Percy hadn't been seen since the incident. Mad-Eye Moody sent a owl the day before they had to leave saying that he and Harry were fine, except for a small incident with a air conditioner, ("Well have to ask Harry about that" Ron said).  
  
Hermione and Ron reached a wordless comprimise to stop arguing until they were back at Hogwarts, after one of Fred's comments suggested that they should be married, and they both, blushing furiously, had retired to their rooms.  
  
The next morning they departed for Grimmuald Place.  
  
*************** Okay, it was short. I don't like it that short, but unfortunatly Chap 3 "Summer at Grimmuald Place" Will also be very short. But I'll make up for it at the funeral and later on. So, keep reading, huh? 


	4. 03 Summer at Grimmuald Place

Chapter Three  
Summer at Grimmuald Place  
  
The Weasley's, Hermione, Tonks and Lupin arrived at Number Twelve, Grimmuald Place two weeks before the Funeral of Sirius Black to find Harry, Moody, Kingsley and Mundugus already there and setting up. Kreacher didn't enjoy having more company, and kept cursing at them under his breath.  
  
Snape arrived at Grimmuald Place the day after the Weasley's, he looked as sour as ever and said nothing to Harry, Hermione or Ron, and instead only spoke to Moody and Lupin briefly, then he departed to a guest room. It was clear that Snape didn't want to be here for the funeral, but Dumbledore wanted him here, and Snape didn't say no to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry was again in a depression, and was having a hard time living in Sirius' house, after what happened. Hermione and Ron's non-verbal comprimise not to argue over Krum extended to Grimmual Place, for Harry's sake.  
  
The Boggart cleaning hadn't gone so well, and as they were settling down in their beds for the first night, a six foot spider popped out of the closet, Ron screamed when he saw it, but Harry (Guessing what it was) Quickly used the Riddikulus spell and destroyed it. He had been taken by a wild impulse to want to first allow it to become his worst fear, which, had always been a Dementor, Harry wondered if the fear was still the same...  
  
Hermione and Ginny also ran into one, and also killed it. But for several days afteword Ginny and Hermione would whisper to each other and leave the boys out of it. Ron was upset, and suspected that it had to do with one of their fears, but they weren't telling.  
  
The house didn't have any "Sit down" meals for the entire time, until the day before the funeral when everyone, (Yes, even Snape) was at the dinner table. There was chatting, Fred and George were busy showing some of their newest items (Hurricane in a jar, just open lid and let the wind blow!) to Lupin, who looked as if reliving his days at Hogwarts, and then chatted with the boys about how he helped make the Maurader's Map. Fred and George, upon learning that Lupin was the "Moony" talked of on the Map, both stood and gave him long, deep bows and gave his a round of applause.  
  
Moody and Tonks were sitting across from Harry and were sharing with him some more Auror stories. Hermione and Ron were listening intently, while Ginny was busy in a discussion with Bill about Quidditch.  
  
"Well, now that Umbridge is gone I reckon Harry can play again, so I might try out for chaser."  
  
"Yeah, that Umbridge woman, I didn't like her." Bill shook his head. "I'm glade she wasn't there when I was."  
  
Ron added a few comments about Umbridge that made Hermione scowl, but made Fred and George give him the same bow they did Lupin. Which only seamed to make Hermione even more angry. Snape, though remaining quiet the entire meal, did look almost as if he agreed with Ron's comments, but said nothing.  
  
Arthur was finishing his pumpkin juice when Mrs. Weasley surprised him.  
  
"Arthur dear?"  
  
"Yes Molly?"  
  
"I, invited someone else here. I thought maybe it would be better if he waiting till after you've eaten."  
  
Mr. Weasley's face suddenly changed from a happy, after dinner smile, to a frown. Molly pointed toward the stairs, and with reluctance, Mr. Weasley started toward his room. Everyone stopped talking and attempted to listen, and Moody's magical eye followed Arthur through the walls.  
  
"Invinting Percy was a mistake." Moody said.  
  
"You invited Percy mum?" Bill said at once.  
  
"You're father needs to talk to him."  
  
"He's a git mum!" Ron burst out.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"He is!"  
  
Mad-Eye held up a hand for silence, apparently Arthur had reached the room. Moody watched through the wall with the utmost attention, and everyone looked to him wondering what was going on. Soon no one had to, however, because a loud BANG told everyone what happened. Percy came running down the stairs, all diginity forgotten as he ran curisng out of the house. Arthur followed him shouting things that made Fred and George begin to give him a bow, until Molly hushed them.  
  
Molly tried to talk to him, but he ignore her and went to his bedroom, slamming the door. The dinner went downhill from there, and everyone seamed to become very gloomy. (Except Snape, who looked smug)  
  
After dinner everyone went back to their room, Ron looked a bit upset about Percy and his dad, and was complaining as he, Harry and Hermione walked toward the bedrooms.  
  
"I can't believe it, you know, I mean mum wants to trust Percy again, but dad--"  
  
"Ron, shut up." Harry said irratble. Ron looked as if he was going to say something, but Hermione elbowed him hard. Ron let out a yelp, Harry didn't seam to care and went back to his room, leaving them in the hall.  
  
"'Mione!" He cried in pain. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Ron Weasley you jerk!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Can't you see that Harry's upset?"  
  
"Why, it's not his family that's fighting--"  
  
"Ron." Hermione said nerveously. "His family is dead. He's obviosly not over Sirius, God, you boys are such idiots." She walked off back to her room, and Ron stood in the hall, looking flabberghasted.  
  
Harry lie away in bed, looking at the wall. The funeral was tomorrow.  
  
********* Again, short, I know. But more coming soon! 


End file.
